Miles from Tomorrowland: the worst day ever
by TheDailyRabbit
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back. This is my 3rd story, suggested by KiaraxKionFan. This is a three part story, and I hope you enjoy it. it's mislabeled because I couldn't find the right category. SO sorry. Please beware, heavy smut.
1. Chapter 1 - a terrible dream

Hey Readers! I'm Back! Computer in hand, I eagerly await your comments. I hope you enjoy this story, suggested by 'KiaraxKionFan'. So without further ado, enjoy!

The starjetter hovered down to the surface of the rocky planet Xobar IX. The Callisto family walked out of the starjetter, dressed in their space suits. They made their way towards the rocky slope ahead, where a TTA space outpost was located. The family made great time and made it to the outpost. When they got there, they found the power cut, and the equipment damaged. Outside, they heard a _crash crash BOOM!_ They saw the starjetter rocketing up out of the sky, and then it left the atmosphere and jumped to hyperspace. (?) Phoebe went down into the stockroom to see what supplies they had. Their father started reconnecting pipes. "Okay kiddo's, I see that whoever stole our ship dumped our cargo. I need the stuff they dumped out there. Miles, I could use your help carrying stuff back here."

"Okay dad. See you later, Loretta." Miles and his dad put their space suits back on and left through the airlock. An hour passed. Then Miles shuffled through the hatch, and Loretta gasped. His suit was cut in multiple places, and his face scratched and bloody. He made it to her, and then collapsed. Phoebe ran out of the stockroom over to miles, and when she got there, she couldn't find his pulse. Miles, the heart and soul of the team, was dead.

Dun dun duuuuh. Hey guys, I think that this was a very sad chapter. This is the 1st of the 3 chapters making up this story. The next one will be out tomorrow, definitely.


	2. Chapter 2 - the reality of life

Hey Readers, I'm back with the next chapter of "The Worst Day Ever". I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. This is the last of the drama chapters, and the next one is pure lemony romance. This story is rated T-M for a reason, and you have been warned.

Ch. 2 – The Reality of Life

Loretta shocked awake, covered in a cold sweat. Miles. Right. Miles was… dead? No. That was just a bad dream, she reassured herself. It only confirmed her worst fears; That she had fallen in love with him. Just then, Miles burst through the door, concern written all over his face. He ran over to her. She jumped up to meet him and draped him in a crushing hug. "Oh god, Miles. I thought, I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere." They stood in the dark of Loretta's room, hugging as if there was no minute afterward. Loretta kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, Loretta. Go back to bed. I'll wait for you."

"Alright Miles. Goodnight." Loretta lay back down on her bed and drifted off to sleep, reassured by Mile's presence. He silently opened her door and left. Loretta smiled in her sleep. She knew he wasn't going anywhere, and she felt safe knowing he would never die. Back in his own room, Miles recalled his sister's figure, and how she was only wearing a pair of boyshorts. No top, no pants, just undies. But he couldn't complain, because she had seen him in just his underpants too. Now they were even.

Hey Readers, I hope you liked this chapter, and I will have one more out tonight, but it will be rated NSFW, and


	3. Chapter 3 - a VERY lemony morning

Dear readers, This is the last chapter I have _planned_ for this story. However, if you had an idea for more chapters, I'd be happy to continue the story. Also, this story was rated M for a reason. If y'all aren't okay with softcore hentai, please skip to the next story here. You have been warned. No complaints.

Ch. 3 – A very Lemony Morning

It was the morning after Loretta's nightmare. Sitting down to breakfast with her family, Miles looked extra handsome to her this morning. After breakfast, since they weren't on any missions, the kids could do whatever they wanted. Miles excitedly sprinted off to his room. About five minutes later, Loretta heard struggling coming from his room. She peeked her head through the door and saw Miles frantically tapping at his computer screen. "Hey." Loretta said from the doorway. "want some help?"

"sure." said Miles. He got up and Loretta took his place in the computer chair. She pulled up the window and saw porn.

"What. The. Hell."

"I looked something up, clicked on the first link, and it sent me to that page," Miles stated grimly.

"Uh. Okay. I'm gonna forget I saw that." Loretta just closed the window.

"There. All fixed."

"Uh Loretta, do you wanna do what they were doing on that page?"

"NO! Miles, That's incest. That's incredibly wrong."

"Look, I wanna do that with you because, well, because I love you, okay? I love you." Miles said. Loretta was freaking-in. Her mind had just exploded, and while her mind said no to the idea, she couldn't get her pussy to agree. It was getting wet. Really wet.

"So?" miles asked reluctantly.

"Yes!" Loretta practically shouted. Miles almost flew to the door, shut, and locked it. When he turned around, Loretta was already completely naked, with her panties in her mouth. Miles walked over, taking clothing off as he went. When he got to her, his 6 ½ inch dick was hardening up. He bent down and spread her legs, and looked at her. She nodded. He immediately dove into her, lapping up her juices. He worked his tongue into her tight crevice, while he tweaked her nipples. She moaned through the gag. She could feel pressure building inside her, and it was making her moan like crazy. Miles pulled his tongue out and licked her clit while tweaking her nipples, and she squirted her cum out onto the floor and his face. She pulled her panties out of her mouth, and before he knew it, Miles was on his back, with Loretta sucking his dick and her panties in his mouth. He came almost immediately, because he had never done anything like this before. His load was huge, and Loretta was practically gaging because there was just. so. much. cum. When his dick finally emptied itself, Loretta stood up. She squatted over his dick, and looked at him seriously. He nodded, and she returned the gesture. She slowly lowered herself onto his rocky 6 inch erection, and she felt her innocence break. Miles started thrusting up into her, and she screamed in pleasure, none of which was heard by their parents upstairs. The rooms were all soundproofed. Miles bucked his hips up suddenly, hitting a _very_ sensitive spot in Loretta's pussy. She came right there on the spot. Miles felt her walls clamp around him, and hot liquid surround his cock. He bucked a few more times, hitting that one spot all over again. Then he leaned up and kissed Loretta. He shot his hot, thick, sticky cum into her. Even through her orgasm, she could feel his cumshots. She came again from the sensation of hot steamy cum filling her pussy. The two lay sweating he knew exactly where he wanted to be tonight.

Well readers, that is it. The whole story (for now?) if you want me to make a continuation of the story, please submit your idea.


End file.
